Sueños Rotos
by Shuichi Usagi
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que ya es tarde... que lo perdiste y no pudiste decirle claramente lo que  querias...decirle un "te amo".


Esta historia está basada en el manga de la grandísima Maki Murakami , de quien tome prestado a mis amados niños y utilice en esta historia.

Sueños Rotos

Por fin habíamos quedado en una cita, luego de meses de estar casi separados por culpa de nuestros trabajos.

Se podría decir que esa era una de las causas que estaba gatillando que todo se acabase…pero yo… no lo quería.

Pero también era por tu culpa, pues a pesar de que yo siempre trataba de hacerme pequeños ratos para verte, tu simplemente me ignoraba, siempre era lo mismo.

A pesar de llevar "juntos" ya un año y medio, y en conjunto de todas las promesas que me habías hechos, tu no habías cambiado en nada.

Pero por fin una dichosa cita me habías pedido y no sabes cuan feliz me hizo aquello, el departamento que compartíamos, pero que estos últimos meses solo había habitado yo, quedo en menos de 15 minutos todo desordenado, pues no encontraba nada que me quedase bien.

"_Mooo! __como __puede __ser __posible __que __no __tenga __nada __lindo __para __mi __Yuki!__" _decía mientras lanzaba poleras, camisas, pantalones… todo volaba a diferentes direcciones, pero luego de estar parado frente al enorme espejo de la habitación, por fin me decidí a utilizar lo que me hacía sentir cómodo y de igual manera hacia resaltar mi figura, aunque para ser honestos me hubiese gustado ir mostrando mucha piel, pero…

_1.- Estábamos en pleno invierno!_

_2.-Si iba así me matarías, pues el restaurant que habías elegido era muy fino._

_3.-A ti no te gustaba que anduviera así en la calle, pues recibía muchas miradas, aunque no te gustaba aceptarlo, te daba celos._

Pues vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, una polera sin mangas blanca que llegaba un poco más debajo de mi perfecto trasero, arriba de esta una camisa negra y sobre esta me había puesto una chaqueta negra pero ajustada que no me abroche, y en mi cuello me abrigue colocando una bufanda blanca enrollada y mi tierno gorrito de oso con tiritas.

"_Bien! __Me __veo __encantador!__" _sonrío mirándome al espejo, no podía dejar de vestirme siempre con algo que me diera ese toque sexy pero tierno, simplemente no podía.

Mire la hora y ya quedaba menos de una hora y para qué negarlo, realmente estaba ansioso y quería estar ya en aquel restauran para poder verte.

Por lo que tomando mis documentos necesarios y billetera, tome un taxi y me fui a la dirección que habíamos quedado.

El lugar era hermoso, creo que era la segunda vez que veníamos a este, quizás porque tenía salas privadas… o bellos decorados, no sé, simplemente no sé porque te gustaba, pero yo era feliz con cualquier lugar donde tú me invitases.

No quise ingresar enseguida pues había llegado media hora antes, y tú aun no estabas, ya me había asegurado de eso, por lo que fui al centro que estaba contiguo al restaurant, un mall boulevard que era frecuentado por gente que no se andaba fijando en quien eres para así perseguirte por todas las cuadras.

Comencé a dar unas miraditas curiosas por diferentes tiendas… entrando a ver ropa, ver tiendas de peluches, hasta que ya cansado de dar vueltas me senté en el segundo piso, donde tenía una perfecta vista hacia la entrada del restaurant y me ponía a escuchar música desde mi celular, justo era el tema que habías escrito y habíamos lanzado hace unas semanas…la letra simplemente había nacido desde una semana horrible para ambos y tu venias y me escribías esto…y no pude evitar plasmar aquellas emociones que pusiste al escribirla, debía cantarla…

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera__  
><em>_Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar__  
><em>_Porque habías sido tu mi compañera__  
><em>_Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo está de más__  
><em>_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti__  
><em>_No creo en el amor y no es por mí__  
><em>_Si no te supe ver y te perdí__  
><em>_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir__  
><em>_Noooo..._

Mi voz resonaba bajito en los pasillos del mal, quería ya ver tu auto estacionar y verte bajar, para así ir y correr a tus brazos, pero no llegabas…

_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Con los ojitos empapados del ayer__  
><em>_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve__  
><em>_Con la promesa de aquel último café__  
><em>_Con un montón de sueños rotos__  
><em>_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Con un montón de sueños rotos._

Quedaban 15 minutos aun… y ya aburrido decidí comenzar a bajar, marcando el botón en el ascensor...ingrese en este, iban 3 personas más, cuando comenzó a bajar este, unos murmullos incomodos me llamaron la atención de aquellas personas que venían tras mío, pero simplemente, seguí poniendo atención a lo que venía escuchando en mi celular.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron, y como si fuese un regalo, lo primero que vi fue a mi amado Yuki.

**-**_Yuki! –_grite a todopulmón, con la intensión de ponerme a correr hacia tus brazos, pero solo me fije en tu rostro de horror.

"¿Y_uki… que pasa?"_Fue la pregunta que rápido paso por mi mente antes de sentir aquel sonido tras mío…

"_¿Qué…fue eso?"_ Volteo, mientras inconscientemente me llevaba una mano a mi vientre, viendo como tras mío había un hombre apuntando con una pistola… y alguien sangrando en el piso

"¿acaso…está muerto!"

Enseguida empiezo a sentir un dolor en mi vientre… y bajo la mirada, viéndome mi mano que tenía sobre esta manchada de sangre…levanto la mirada, buscando a Yuki…quien vi corriendo apresuradamente hacia mí, mientras yo me desplomaba en sus brazos débil…

-_No Shuichi! Calma… calma! ya viene la ambulancia… _- era lo que escuchaba de Yuki, quien en su rostro tenía una expresión de pánico.

Solo me dedique a observarle… llevando mi mano a su rostro… notando como le dejaba manchado de mi sangre.

-_Te… extrañe…Yuki… _- susurro a penas, mientras me sentía cada vez más débil.

-_No me hagas esto baka, por favor no lo hagas…_-escuchaba una y otra vez de mi amado quien me sostenía entre sus brazos y me besaba.

_Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante__  
><em>_Me prepare a estar solo una vez más__  
><em>_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti__  
><em>_No creo en el amor y no es por mi__  
><em>_Si no alcance a entender y te perdí__  
><em>_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir__  
><em>_Noooo..._

- _te…amo…_-susurro, viendo como Yuki sacaba algo y me lo ponía en mis manos… notando algo redondo entre estas, no comprendía… no llegue a comprender que era y creo que mi rostro lo reflejo.

-_No me dejes solo… no lo hagas baka! Yo también te amo, así que no me dejes, quédate siempre a mi lado_, siempre, cásate conmigo…por favor…– Ya estaba comenzando a oír idioteces… Yuki me había dicho por fin _"Te amo" _ aquella palabra que había tanto anhelado escuchar de sus bellos labios… por fin lo había conseguido…y esa última frase "_cásate conmigo"_, de verdad había dicho eso, por unos segundos me sentí feliz…pero porque ahora veía todo tan alejado…porque ya no escuchaba la voz de Yuki… solo veía sus labios moverse, su rostro de pánico y lágrimas en sus ojos y luego… todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Con los ojitos empapados del ayer__  
><em>_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve__  
><em>_Con la promesa de aquel último café__  
><em>_Con un montón de sueños rotos__  
><em>_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Con un montón de sueños rotos._

Solo un sonido fue claro en aquel triste lugar, donde una bala había arrebatado la vida de un inocente, solo porque atravesó a la verdadera victima…este sonido era el rodar de una pequeño anillo por el piso… anillo que había caído de aquellas manos que ahora colgaban inertes al lado del cuerpo de Shuichi.

_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Con los ojitos empapados del ayer__  
><em>_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve__  
><em>_Con la promesa de aquel último café__  
><em>_Con un montón de sueños rotos__  
><em>_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Volver a verte otra vez__  
><em>_Con un montón de sueños rotos._

_**N/A: buaaaaaaaa no me maten!, hace años! De veras! Hace años que no escribía nada T_T[ un año XD] pero anoche me motive, y hoy escuchando esa hermosa canción… hizo que me pusiera a escribir y nació esto, espero les guste, y si no, pues me lo dejan saber y me asesino XD**_

_**Pues bueno, hice esto por gusto, porque amo Gravitation y sobre todo a la pareja de oro Yuki x Shuichi XDD aunque por alguna razón siempre le termino matando XD**_

_**Bueno eso Bye bye, nos vemos en otra ocasión, si es que no me mato antes xD!**_


End file.
